A teething ring, or teether, is a device for a teething baby to bite on. The biting activity relieves the pain of teething, and also helps the new teeth to break through the gum line. A typical teether is formed of elastomeric material. It is not made for aesthetic appeal or for useful combination with any other device or article. It is unattached and free to be thrown, unless it is secured to the baby's garment by a string and safety pin. A baby does not hold a teether for any length of time because muscle coordination and motor skills are not yet sufficiently developed, and so teethers are often misplaced, which is a source of frustration for both baby and parent. Teethers also get dirty and unsanitary from being often on the floor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a teether which has secondary use as a puppet, and which is adapted to be worn on the hand like a mitten for both its primary teething use and for its secondary puppet use. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,747 to Kramer discloses a receptacle for placement of a baby's pacifier when not in use. The receptacle is a stuffed animal with an orifice or pouch suitably located, as on the tip of a nose, ear, or arm, to receive the pacifier.